Lundi 13
by Sakhina
Summary: [OS]Les lundis 13 c'est pire que les vendredi 13 et Drago va en faire l'expérience... Entre une attaque d'insecte, un problème de plomberie et un nuage magicoactif, le blond n'est pas au bout de ces peines !


Bonjour !

Comme promis me voilà avec une histoire pour septembre ! (ce n'est pas encore celle que j'avais prévue mais bon… XD )

Précisions d'emblée, cette fic est inspirées d'événements ayant eu lieu sur mon lieu de stages le lundi 13 mai, et que si le titre, avec cette explication parait logique, je l'ai en fait choisi par hasard (en rapport au vendredi 13) avant de me rendre compte que c'était la bonne date…

Méfiez-vous des lundis 13 !

Mais du coup, c'est exactement le bon jour pour la poster ! :D

Attention, cette fic est légèrement folle et dérangé. De plus, elle a été écrite lorsque je travaillais mon mémoire/ rapport de stage/ soutenance et le soir d'une journée éreintante où mon cerveau dansait la macarena en tutu vert à fleurs jaunes.

A vos risques et périls.

Ps : désolé pour les fautes qu'il doit rester, je ne l'ai pas fait relire celui-là ^^

**Défis : **

Avec cette histoire je relève le défi des belles paroles, posé sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons au citron !

* * *

**Lundi 13 :**

**9h30, bâtiment n°56, espace Discover, 3ème étages, bureau 302**

_Pansy Parkinson : responsable juridique. _

Pansy écrivait frénétiquement, sa plume crissant sur le parchemin dans un bruit désagréable. Son rapport ainsi que le contrat devaient être finalisé et rendu dans moins d'une heure. Un bruit non identifié parvient à ces oreilles où pendent des boucles en or. Etonnée et curieuse, ou plutôt à l'affût d'un nouveau ragot, elle leva la tête de son travail.

Et poussa un cri strident.

**9h30, bureau 301**

_Blaise Zabini : service communication et marketing_

Blaise parlait au téléphone d'une voix douce et charmeuse pour faire oublier à son interlocuteur la bourbe monumentale de son stagiaire. Les pieds sur le bureau, il se balançait dans un équilibre précaire sur sa chaise à roulette. Exercice qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection après des heures à le réaliser. Il raccrocha enfin, soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour un moment de contemplation inutile dans le but de se calmer.

Dans un mouvement de panique, il s'écrasa au sol.

**9h30, bureau 300**

_Drago Malfoy : Responsable du pôle recherche et développement du Ministère de la magie._

Drago, dans son bien trop grand bureau de responsable, injuriait le fameux stagiaire, se retenant de le renvoyer sur-le-champ. À la place, il essayait de lui faire comprendre ces fautes pour qu'il ne les reproduise plus. Une mission sur laquelle avait insisté son prédécesseur. Peine perdue devant les yeux vide de l'adolescent. Peine perdue lorsque l'on savait que c'était Blaise Zabini qui l'avait embauché.

Grosse erreur.

Drago se promit de ne plus laisser Blaise faire les entretient seul, au vu de l'incompétence du stagiaire devant lui. Si, on ne pouvait lui enlever une certaine intelligence dans la procrastination, il ne remplissait en aucun cas le profil du stagiaire compétant ou au moins motivé d'apprendre_._ Il n'avait de toutes façons pas été pris pour ces compétences ; mais pour le minuscule instrument qui lui permettait d'écouter de la musique discrètement et partout, un Même Pet 4 ou quelque chose comme ça.

Étonnamment, alors qu'il répétait pour la cinquième fois à quel point ce job pouvait lui ouvrir des portes, le stagiaire releva les yeux vers Drago et les écarquilla d'étonnement. Agacé, le blond se retourna vers sa fenêtre pour voir l'objet de l'intérêt, le seul connu à ce jour, de l'idiot qui lui faisait face.

Il écarquilla les yeux, blêmit, frémis et se mit à prier Merlin.

Des insectes.

Des centaines d'insectes.

Des milliers d'insectes

Un nuage d'insectes en colères.

Vrombissant, bourdonnant et se cognant chacun, contre la vitre de son bureau.

Cela faisait comme un bruit de pluies.

Un bruit d'orage.

Un nuage de fin du monde, mouvant et vivant qui faisait froid dans le dos.

** 9h35, 3ème étage, couloir**

Le responsable du département sorti de son bureau, tel un dragon sortant de son antre et s'écria :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

-C'est la fin du monde ! Geint Blaise en sortant la tête de son bureau alors que Pansy, tel un boulet de canon s'éjectait du sien, très blanche.

-Je suis allergique, informât-elle son patron qui l'observait interloquer.

Pansy, fière et écrasante, qui tremble de peur.

C'était donc bien la fin du monde.

Au loin, une chaise roulante s'extrait du bureau 312.

_Neville Londubat : Chercheur en botanique et utilisation des plantes magiques_

-Ce n'est que des abeilles, c'est la saison de la migration. Rien à craindre si personne n'a ouvert de fenêtre, elles vont finir par partir, énonce t'il tranquillement avant de retourner dans son bureau/laboratoire/serre contenant beaucoup trop de chose vivante et mouvante pour des plantes.

Drago grinça des dents. Tout le long de l'immense couloire qui séparait le bâtiment n°56 en deux ligne de bureau, les têtes sortent, discutent, paniquent, se rassurent, vérifie qu'elles ne sont pas folles, s'inquiète de la fin du monde alors que contre les vitres les millions de petites abeilles - qui n'ont rien demandé à personnes soit dit en passant- se cognent et bourdonnent de mé idée de construire un bâtiment sur leurs chemins de migrations !

Cette semaine ne pouvait pas commencer de la pire manière pour le responsable du département. Le week-end avait été pluvieux ET au manoir. Il s'en serait bien passé, mais la menace du déshérité était plus forte que celle de s'ennuyer à une énième réception. Il avait eu le droit au habituel « tu délaisses ta famille « tu délaisse le nom de Malfoy », « travaille moins » et « trouve-toi une femme ». La dernière phrase étant souvent accompagnée d'un nom de jeune fille de bonne famille et parfaite d'après ces parents.

Drago était donc revenu au bureau fatigué, morose et irritable.

Et maintenant, il devait subir une attaque d'abeille.

**9h48, dehors **

Une bourrasque de vent décida d'aider les pauvres sorciers légèrement paniqués -et qui ont oublié qu'ils étaient bien plus dangereux qu'une petite abeille. Les abeilles s'en vont comme elles sont venue, sans rien ne demander à personnes.

**9h49, bâtiment 56. **

Face au regard noir du patron, tout le monde retourne dans son bureau.

Le calme reprend ces droits et Drago peut enfin se mettre à travailler.

**10h58, 3ème étages, couloires**

La porte de l'escalier claque et une voix furibonde résonne :

-Qui est le scroute à pétard qui a inondé le sous-sol ?!

Drago, passablement énervé par son week-end et son début de journée, sort de son bureau, rouge de colère et crie plus fort :

-Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! J'aimerais pouvoir travailler ! Mot qui semble être inconnu pour beaucoup ici !

Il transperce alors de son regard l'incongru qui ose hurler et qui n'est pas lui, mais il rencontre un regard tout aussi transperçant.

Granger.

_Hermione Granger : Responsable recherche et manipulation des potions, sous-sol du bâtiment._

Elle s'avance vers lui, furieuse, ces cheveux en bataille, et probablement décidé à lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il ne peut pourtant pas empêcher un sourire en coins de se dessiner. Quelques têtes curieuses se penchent en dehors de leurs bureaux avant de retourner rapidement dedans. Les disputes de la lionne et du serpent sont courantes ici et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on vous surprenne à les écouter. Merci finalement, elles sont écoutées, enregistré et débriefée par presque tout l'étage.

\- Sais-tu quel est l'idiot qui a utilisé la magie pour ranger le chariot de potions ? C'est formellement interdit !

\- Par Merlin, comment voudrais-tu que je le sache !

\- Je croyais que Mr. Le Patron savait tout sur tout ?

\- Au non, ça, c'est ton boulot Miss-je-sais-tout !

Elle le fusilla des yeux.

\- Dans tous les cas fait quelque chose !

\- Non. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est TOI la responsable !

\- Moi, responsable de ce désastre ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris Granger !

Drago amorce un mouvement de recul quand un horrible doute s'insinue dans son cerveau :

-Comment ça « désastres » ?

**11h03, sous-sol**

-La porte est impossible à ouvrir.

-Tu es sensé être la meilleure élève de Poudlard, alors répare là, souffla-t-il agacé.

-J'ai essayé, bougre d'idiot, mais l'eau fait trop pression dessus. Même avec la magie, rien à faire.

Drago s'approche de la porte et observe le désastre par la petite fenêtre. L'eau est monté à presqu'un mètre de haut, engloutissant les étagères de potions alors que les flacons les plus léger flottent à la surface risquant à tout moment de se rentrer dedans. Son visage se ferme. Pansy et Blaise, trop curieux pour rester sagement dans leurs bureaux en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil.

-La sécurité ? demanda le blond.

-Théo fait le tour de la pièce pour lancer les premiers sorts. Harry n'a pas été encore prévenu.

-Oui, c'était plus important de venir m'incendier.

Il se tourne vers les deux autres :

-Pansy prévient Harry, Blaise appelle le Ministère pour le prévenir qu'on a un risque de niveau 4. Mais essaye de les canaliser, ils sont capables de rameuter tous leurs sorciers d'élites au risque de prévenir la presse par la même occasion. On a seulement besoin sorcier technicien.

-Oui capitaine ! crièrent les deux concernés.

Drago ne peut s'empêcher de grogner face à tant d'immaturité alors qu'Hermione esquisse un sourire en coin.

À peine sont-ils partis que Théo apparaît au détour d'un couloir.

_Théodor Nott : Chercheur émérite en potion en tout genre_.

-Bon. Les premières bulles de sécurité ont été installées. Ça devrait contenir le problème si l'eau ne monte pas plus. Pour l'instant, les bouchons des étagères du bas devraient tenir, mais ils ne vont pas rester imperméables très longtemps. Ils ne sont pas fait pour ça. Par contre si l'eau continue de monter ça atteindra les étagères de potions en phase 1 , et pour certaine, on n'a pas encore testé leurs réactions face à l'eau.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Ça veut dire un possible Boom.

La peau déjà pâle de Drago en deviendrait presque transparente et Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter :

-Mais il y a peu de risque, les potions sont presque toutes composé d'eau. Dit-elle pour rassurer le blond alors qu'elle échange un regard alarmé avec Théo.

-Oui, comme la nouvelle lotion pour les balais. Pourtant, elle a explosé, ce qui est un peu cocasse, on pourra en convenir. Heureusement qu'on l'a testé avant. Tu imagines le match de Quidditch s'il se met à pleuvoir ? Ça aurait fait un joli feu d'artifice !

Hermione fusille le chercheur des yeux alors qu'il hausse les épaules, il énonce simplement les fait. Drago, lui, se demande s'il va survivre à cette journée. Une petite voix lui souffle qu'il est le patron alors il prend une grande inspiration et décide de faire face. C'est ça, ou démissionner dans la seconde, et il ne peut pas se le permettre.

-Bien, soupira le blond, que sait-on ?

-L'un des chariots pour transporté les potions c'est encastré dans le mur, pile sur la tuyauterie, et la tordue. Et avec la pression qui a dedans ça a très vite monté.

-C'est arrivé quand ?

-Au vu de comment l'eau est montée depuis qu'on la découverte, vers 9h, réfléchit Théo.

-Et aucun de vous n'était là ?

-Réunion d'équipe le lundi matin, explique Hermione.

Harry débarque à ce moment-là, tendu.

_Harry Potter, chef de la sécurité du pôle recherche et développement_

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le brun. Pansy m'a juste dit que c'était le boxton.

-Un risque d'explosion imminent, mais tout va bien.

-Tu te fiche de moi la fouine ?

Drago serra les dents. Est-ce qu'aucun de ces collaborateurs- à part Hermione qui fusillait son meilleur ami du regard, mais elle ne comptait pas vraiment- ne pouvait rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes ?

-Ça dépens, l'eau derrière la porte, c'est une blague ou pas ?

Harry jeta un œil par la vitre et fronça les sourcils, très concentré.

-Bien. Je vais vous demander d'évacuer le bâtiment tant qu'il y a un risque. Pendant ce temps, je mets en place les protections maximales avec mon équipe.

-Avant que ça explose, si possible, grogne Drago alors que le groupe se rend à l'étage pour faire évacuer le personnel.

**11h28, toilette du 3ème étages. **

Pansy Parkison sortait des toilettes pour femme. Elle venait de finir son rapport et attendait impatiemment des nouvelles d'en bas. Au regard des informations qu'elle avait pu glaner auprès de Harry et du stress de celui-ci l'évacuation ne devrait pas tarder. Elle comptait donc s'éloigner de ce lieu maudit dès que les alarmes se mettraient en route. Mais préventive, elle était passé aux toilettes, ne sachant pas s'ils auraient le droit de rentrer chez eux, ou s'ils seraient obligés d'attendre comme des idiots la fin de l'intervention.

Elle avait juste oublié que le bâtiment ne possédait pas d'alarme.

BBBrrrraaaaawwwwbwboouummmm

La jeune femme se figea, le corps parcouru de sueur froide. Puis, doucement, tout doucement, elle se retourna et contempla d'un regard anxieux la porte des toilettes qui tournait dans un grincement sur ces gongs, s'ouvrant sur… le vide.

La jeune femme s'approcha du bord et risqua un œil en bas.

Quatre étages plus bas, Potter faisait de même, mais vers le haut, contemplant les dégâts.

-POTTER !J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS ! Cria Pansy hors d'elle et légèrement terrorisé.

En bas, le brun se ratatina sur place.

**11h29, sous-sol**

-Oui bon, on a oublié de regarder dans les toilettes des filles...

Regard noir de la brune.

-On avait pourtant rajouté un niveau de protection…

-Le plafond, Potter, ils ont oublié le plafond. Grogna Pansy en montrant l'énorme trou de la taille exacte de la réserve de potions et en fusillant les sorciers chargés de la sécurité.

Devant elle, l'équipe se ratatine sur place alors que Potter ne sait pas s'il doit pleurer pour l'incompétence de son équipe ou rire de ces gros bras qui ont peur d'une femme plutôt petite et sur talon aiguille. Le rire l'emporte.

-POTTER ! rugit Pansy. Je te signale que tu es aussi concerné !

Harry se ratatine sur place et lui lance un regard de chien battu. Si Pansy s'adoucit elle n'en montre rien.

-Faites gaffe à vous, je vous ai à l'œil. Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons avec toute l'élégance dont elle peut faire preuve malgré des jambes tremblantes.

**11h40, 3ème étages, anciennement les toilettes. **

Drago se pince le nez depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Il ne sait même plus si c'est un signe d'exaspération ou une façon d'essayer de se réveiller. Cette journée était un cauchemar. Une saleté de cauchemar. Une main vient se poser sur son épaule dans un réconfort dérisoire. C'est Blaise. Il a un visage soucieux et concentré. Drago à un instant d'étonnement, son ami, deviendrait-il mature ?

-Tu penses qu'on peut mettre un toboggan pour aller plus vite au sous-sol ?

Ah non, c'est toujours le même imbécile.

**11h45, devant le bâtiment. **

Une équipe de sorcier d'élites, le chef des aurors et ces meilleurs éléments, venaient de transplaner sur place, le visage grave.

-Malfoy ! que ce passe-t-il dans votre département ?

-Un accident mineur monsieur, mais tout est actuellement sous contrôle.

-Et le gros nuage arc-en-ciel qui s'éloigne, il est aussi sous votre contrôle ?

Drago et Harry devenu blême lèvent la tête pour observer l'énorme nuage de fumée, composé des vapeurs d'explosions des potions qui s'éloigne tranquillement. Cela pourrait aller s'il n'était pas multicolore et parcours d'éclairs bleus.

-Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème Monsieur, l'espace Discover est entouré d'un champ de force. Nous allons nous en occuper.

-J'espère bien. Car je ne suis pas sûr que votre champ de force le retienne longtemps, prophétisa le chef des aurores.

Il avait raison et pour le prouver, le nuage s'écrasa contre la barrière magique dans un concert d'explosion et d'étincelles peu rassurantes.

-Potter, récupère Granger et Nott et exterminez-moi ce !Hurle Drago écumant de rage, de désespoir, de stress, priant presque pour que le nuage explose, l'emportant au passage et mettant fin à son supplice.

**11h50, sous le nuage magioactif.**

-Hermione une idée ?

-Le rétrécir risquerait d'interagir avec l'engrais mis au point par Neville. Le faire exploser endommagerait la barrière magique. Le dispersé me semblent impossible, il est trop compact et avec la potion mousse airbag en court de réalisation, ça a dû accentué sa densité. C'est même fou qu'ils puissent léviter. Peut-être un effet secondaire de la potion d'aérodynamisme pour balais.

-Et de façon concise ?

-Aucune idée.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai embauché ?

-Parce que j'étais la seule à croire en ton projet, pourquoi ?

-J'ai cru un instant que c'était pour ton incroyable intelligence.

-Non, pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu l'admettes. Or, tu n'en parle que quand elle n'est pas assez puissante pour réparer tes conneries

-Mes conneries ?

-C'est ton entreprise, ce sont donc tes conneries.

-Tu es actionnaire à trente pourcent, c'est donc aussi les tienne !

-Trente pourcent ? intervient Pansy. Mais tu as pensé qu'elle peut nous ruiner si elle divorce ?

-Elle ne divorcera pas.

-Je divorcerais peut-être.

-Tu ne divorceras pas.

-Je divorce si je veux !

-Je te l'interdis.

-Tu n'en as aucun droit !

Drago et Hermione s'affrontent du regard pendant un instant. Prêt à se sauter dessus pour prouver à l'autre qu'il a raison. Harry qui a suivi l'échange et ne désire pas savoir de quelle manière ils vont se sauter dessus –les mains ou… nan, vous ne voulez pas savoir – intervient :

-Hum hum… pourrions-nous nous reconcentré sur le nuage radioactif ?

-Magicoactif , intervient Blaise.

-Magioactif plutôt, corrige Théo.

-Magicactif ? essaye Pansy.

-Le nuage ! juste le nuage ! s'impatiente Drago.

-Je dirais même plus, un cumulonimbus, s'extasie, Neville qui pour une fois en sait plus que tout le monde.

-Ce n'est qu'un nuage Neville ! s'exclame le groupe.

Il faut croire que c'était réservé aux serpentard de débattre sur une information inutile.

-Et le faire exploser ?

_Luna Lovegood, service communication_

Tous les yeux se tournent vers la jeune femme blonde.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?, grogne Drago sous le regard désapprobateur de sa collègue/actionnaire/femme/amante/mère de ces futur huuummm…. Sous le regard de Hermione.

-Très sérieuse, répond Luna de sa voix rêveuse, ce qui ne rassure pas Drago.

-Et comment compte tu faire ? On a déjà envisagé toute les solutions ! Se débarrasser de ce nuage semble plus difficile que de maintenir en vie un scroutt à pétard !

_-__Ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont difficiles que nous n'osons pas, c'est parce que nous n'osons pas qu'elles sont difficiles__, prophétie Luna en regardant le nuage. Et j'ai un scroutt à pétard domestique qui se porte très bien. _

La blonde commence à s'éloigner sous le regard ébahis de Drago qui ne sait plus quoi penser.

-Dépêchez-vous, Ron nous attend pour manger, dit-elle avant de disparaitre dans le bâtiment faire on ne savait quoi.

-A la fin il fera « BOUM » de toute façon, intervient Hermione en haussa les épaules autant qu'il explose quand on est là.

-Elle n'a peut-être pas tort, rajoute Théodor. Lui faire BOUM….

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas aussi me parler de faire BOUM ! J'en ais ras la baguette de vos BOUM et autre folie ! Vous en pourriez pas faire simple pour une fois ? Non, il faut qu'on risque sa vie tous les ans ! La première année, c'était l'oiseau tonnerre apprivoisé de cette folle –désolé ajout-il devant le regard noir d'Hermione - qui a failli tous nous réduire en bouilli !

-Tu oublies aussi la souris mutante qui avait avalé trop de potions de force, intervient Blaise.

-Et l'envoi massif de lettre de sorcier mécontent lors de votre mariage, continu Théo.

-Ce n'était pas pire que les aurores qui débarquent pensant que j'avais kidnappé Potter parce que cet idiot avait oublié de les prévenir qu'il changeait de job.

-Ils n'ont pas reçu ma lettre ! Et te plein pas Malfoy, moi j'ai subi ça toute ma vie, toi, c'est que depuis quatre ans.

Les hommes rirent sous le regard désapprobateur de Pansy.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ? J'ai faim moi !

**12h20, Nuage Magicoactif/radioactif/Magioactif/ect**

La barrière lui résistait, l'empêchant de se mouvoir au gré des vents, de voler tranquillement vers d'autres terre plus accueillante. À l'intérieur de lui tout bouillonné, mélangeant les effluves colorés, réalisant des étincelles, des transformations chimiques interdit dans le monde des sorciers. Il était prêt à exploser, à faire sortir toute cette énergie chimique de lui ; à vaincre cette barrière pour pouvoir vivre sa vie de nuage instable et dangereux.

S'il avait été conscient, il aurait paniqué en voyant les sorciers en bas, le visage résolu, pointer leurs baguettes sur lui. Mais il n'était qu'un nuage, composé certes d'assez d'éléments et d'énergie pour créer la vie, mais trop jeune pour en avoir la moindre chance.

Un coup de vent le poussa un peu plus contre la barrière, faisant crépité le nuage.

-Maintenant !

En un instant, il explosa en milieu de petite goûte multicolore qui elles-mêmes, dans une réaction en chaîne explosèrent, et ainsi de suite. Le ciel au-dessus du bâtiment fut illuminé par un feu d'artifice magicoactif. Impressionnant, mais sans danger. Au sol ne retomba que quelque petite goutte qui finirent par disparaître dans des étincelles de magie.

Le problème était réglé.

**12h40, Au Chaudron bondissant, bar restaurant et QG de nos amis**

-Ah bah enfin ! j'étais en train de mourir de faim ! Est-ce que ça vous arrive de penser à vos amis ? Certain on l'estomac fragile et ont eu une matinée difficile ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point l'entraînement a été difficile !

Ron s'arrêta et observa la mine renfrogner et fatiguait de ces amis. Ils avaient tous quelques étincelles multicolores dans les cheveux et la mine fatiguait d'un vendredi soir couplé à la mine défaitiste d'un lundi matin. Drago semblait à bout et prêt à sauter par la fenêtre. Ron n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour eux qu'une Pansy furieuse atterrit dans ces bras :

-Ces incapables ont failli me tuer !

-QUOI ?

-Rooh, c'est bon Pansy, c'est passé à un poil de cul, mais tes fesses n'ont rien !

-Blaise je t'interdis de parler ainsi des poils de fesses de ma femme !

-Mais, je n'ai pas de poils aux fesses !

La conversation continua ainsi, englobant petit à petit tout le groupe sur des sujets aussi dérisoires que les poils de fesses de Pansy (qu'elle n'a pas, bien entendu).

-Dis-moi, pourquoi continuons-nous à fréquenter ce genre de personnes ? demanda Drago fatiguait par tant d'imbécilité.

-Parce que ce sont nos amis ? lui répondit Hermione amusée.

-Mhh, je ne me souviens pas avoir signé pour ça aussi.

-Mais si, mon chéri, mais si. Et moi, j'ai signé pour l'incroyable chef d'entreprise que tu es.

-Mhh, tu me manipules là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Totalement !

Il allait l'embrasser pour la faire taire quand un détaille capta son attention : toute la table était silencieuse, les yeux rivé vers lui.

-Quoi ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux puis lâcha un gloussement. Drago, craignant le pire, fusilla ceux qui étaient sensé être ces amis du regard, attendant que l'un deux lui explique. Blaise finit par cracher le morceau, hilare :

-Tes cheveux sont magnifiques.

L'homme blond tourna la tête pour faire face à la vitre et hurla. Ces cheveux d'ordinaire blond et bien coiffé ressemblaient à présent à une crinière de clown multicolore.

-Ils n'ont jamais été aussi beau ajouta Harry, provoquant l'hilarité de toute la table.

Drago détestait vraiment les lundis 13.

* * *

Et vous alors, quel est la pire chose qui vous soit arrivé un vendredi (ou lundi!) 13 ?


End file.
